Réunion au sommet et autres textes
by Ardell
Summary: Série de petits textes sur Zelda Breath of the Wild.
1. Chapter 1

**L'univers et les personnages de The Légend of Zelda appartiennent à Nintendo.**

 **Réunion au sommet**

 **Quelque part dans la péninsule de Lohdrum, à l'est de la carte d'Hyrule**

— Ici on est en sécurité, il a déjà exploré le coin. On devrait pas le revoir avant un moment. .

Celui qui venait de parler, un Bokoblin rouge, arracha ensuite la chair d'un cuissot de viande rôtie à belles dents. Lui et ses compagnons, Bokoblins bleus, noirs et argent, côtoyaient dans cette grotte en forme de crâne diverses autres créatures, dont notamment des Lézalfos et des Moblins.

— Ce n'est pourtant qu'une question de temps, au rythme où il va... répondit l'un des Lézalfos.

— Bon sang, quand je pense qu'au début il prenait la fuite dès qu'il nous voyait ! s'écria un Moblin noir. Maintenant, c'est simple, dès qu'il nous voit il nous fonce dessus pour en découdre !

— Ah m'en parle pas, quelle plaie !

Tous se tournèrent vers l'Hinox bleu qui avait pris la parole.

— C'est vrai que toi, il va jusqu'à t'attaquer dans ton sommeil ! s'indigna un Bokoblin d'argent. Non mais quel manque de savoir-vivre, et quelle cruauté ! Peut pas te laisser roupiller, non ?

— Apparemment non... Imaginez, vous dormez, bien peinard, et il y a ce fou furieux qui commence par vous décocher une flèche de feu _dans l'œil_ , nondidju ! Ah pour taper là où ça fait mal, il sait faire... Donc moi, réveillé en sursaut, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Forcément je me lève et j'essaie de me défendre. Et voilà qu'il m'attaque avec une de ses armes, et vlan et vlan ! Combien de fois il nous a eus, mes frères et moi...

Un Lézalfos se leva et pressa l'énorme genou de l'Hinox comme il aurait pressé son épaule.

— Allons, allons, courage !

Puis :

— Même les chocs électriques ne lui font plus rien depuis qu'il a cette satanée combinaison isolante... Pourtant, que c'était drôle de le voir se raidir sous le coup de nos flèches électriques.

— C'est sûr, moi aussi je regretter le bon vieux temps où, armé d'une misérable branche d'arbre, il en venait à prendre la poudre d'escampette en nous apercevant ! Il était si faible en ce temps...

Un rire coupa la parole du Bokoblin bleu.

— Mais il _est_ toujours faible.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la grotte. Transpirant la puissance par tous les pores de la peau, suintant l'autosuffisance à dix lieux à la ronde, un Lynel blanc venait d'apparaître.

— Ah oui mais non, c'est de la triche, s'exclama un Moblin, tu es le plus fortiche d'entre nous !

Le Lynel rejeta sa crinière en arrière, dans un mouvement que n'aurait pas désavoué une pub pour shampoing. Après tout, il le valait bien.

— Moi ce que je dis, c'est que même avec ses progrès fulgurants, votre monstre a pour l'instant toujours fait demi-tour en nous apercevant, moi et mes frères.

— Ah ouais ? fit l'Hinox. Il me semble pourtant qu'il y a de plus en plus de Lynel blancs,et de moins en moins de rouge ou de bleus. Ce qui veut dire qu'il gagne en force et en expérience... et qu'il a réussi à occire certains de tes frères.

Ici le visage du Lynel devint si rouge que les autres crurent qu'il allait faire une crise d'apoplexie.

—Humrf, gnia, screunbrf...

Ayant repris ses esprits, le Lynel toussa une ou deux fois.

— Des faibles, surtout les rouges, comme celui du mont de la Foudre, jamais pu le blairer celui-là. Quant aux bleus, ma foi comme c'était des _bleus_... Mais contre nous, les Lynels blancs, ah ah ! Ce freluquet fait dans son froc dès qu'il nous aperçoit à cinq cent mètres. Tss.

Une lueur de tueur s'alluma dans ses yeux et il serra le poing.

— Ah ce que c'est jouissif, les très rares fois où il se frotte à nous, de lui foncer dessus pour l'envoyer valdinguer à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol... Là je peux vous dire qu'il comprends sa douleur !

Un Lithorock qui n'avait pas encore parlé voulut donner son point de vue :

— Tant mieux pour toi, moi je persiste à dire que ce type est un véritable monstre. Vous savez tous à quel point je tiens à mon minerai. Comme pour l'Hinox, je me repose bien tranquillement, quand ce voyou me marche dessus. Et voilà qu'il m'attaque, cet enfoiré. Tel une araignée, il me grimpe carrément dessus et me frappe avec son marteau ou son brise-roc. Forcément je ne sens rien, mais mes pierres brutes, mes jolies pierres brutes...

— Ouais, non content d'être un tueur, c'est aussi un voleur, constata un Moblin rouge.

Le son d'une corne retentit soudain. Aussitôt ce fut le branle-bas de combat. Tous se précipitèrent, à l'exception du Lithorock, de l'Hinox et du Lynel, qui vers une batte Boko, qui vers une fourche lézale, qui vers une draco-lance moblin...

La corne ne s'entendait plus. Tous savaient ce que cela voulait dire.

Et Bokoblins, Moblins et Lézalfos se précipitèrent avec vaillance hors de la grotte, prêts à se défendre.

Link essuya le sang qui entachait son espadon royal, massa son épaule endolorie. Il ne lui restait plus que deux cœurs et demi, et il avait épuisé la prière de Mipha et le bouclier de Daruk. Peu importe, il avait réussi, il avait vaincu ses ennemis. Avec du mal, certes, mais il avait réussi. Tout content, il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la grotte dans l'intention d'ouvrir le coffre qui s'y trouvait certainement...

Et, vu ce qui l'y attendaient encore, ce fut le GAME OVER.


	2. Chapter 2

Les aventures et les personnages de Zelda dans Breath of the Wild appartiennent à NINTENDO

 **Mont de la Foudre**

 **Premier round**

Engagez-vous qu'ils disaient... Engagez-vous ! Ouais ben moi je me suis engagé depuis belle lurette et toujours rien en vue, pas un seul combattant digne de ce nom. Sur quoi vous voulez que je les tire, mes flèches électriques, hein ? Faut pourtant que je m'entraîne, mais le résultat, ce sont ces flèches disséminées un peu partout autour de moi, qui, plantée dans un rocher, qui, plantée dans un tronc d'arbre. C'est pas tout ça mais faut que je les ramasse, moi après. Tirer, ramasser, pff, vous parlez d'un job. J'ai pas signé pour ça, moi ! Ah qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie...

Minute. C'est quoi ça. C'est _quoi, ça_? Je sens une odeur de viande fraîche, tout près. Mon ventre commence à gargouiller, mes babines s'étirent en un sourire carnassier, duquel goutte un filet de salive. Cette odeur... je la connais, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Ah ben tiens ! Quand on parle du loup ! C'est bien un humain, un pauvre petit humain esseulé, perdu sur _mon_ territoire...

Mais... que fait-il ? Cet inconscient, ce mort en suspens, vient de sortir un drôle d'appareil. Il le met sur son visage, et il. Non. Non dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai, _il ne m'a quand même pas pris en photo !_ Ah le petit con !

Et toi, je suis pas une bête de foire ! On t'a pas prévenu que je bouffais les petits jeunes comme toi au petit-déj' ?

Je pousse alors un rugissement qui aurait pétrifié de peur tout être vivant à la ronde. D'ailleurs voilà des petits oiseaux qui s'envolaient, paniqués. Un renard pris ses pattes à son coup. Bien, très bien. Je fermais les yeux de satisfaction et lorsque je les ouvris, crénom ! Non seulement l'humain ne s'était pas enfui, mais il s'était approché de moi !

Nouveau rugissement, accompagné d'un martelage de sabots sur le sol. Ah il voulait la jouer comme ça...

Je vis ce jeune fou bander son arc avec des... Bwuuaa hahahaha... (s'cusez-moi) flèches explosives. Quant à moi, je regardais une fois de plus le ciel sombre, sentit une fois encore les grosses gouttelettes me marteler le visage.

Et je bandais mon arc de Lynel... avec mes flèches électriques.

Si je m'aimais pas autant écraser les moucherons dans son genre, j'aurais presque eu pitié de lui. Tss. Mais désolé, coco, t'as choisi le mauvais adversaire, le mauvais temps, la mauvaise tactique.

Et vlan, prends toi ça dans les dents ! Comme je m'y attendais, il lâcha son arme, rudimentaire, il faut bien le dire. Pour ma part, je trouvais que le spectacle avait assez duré. Je commençais par l'attaque de la rôtissoire, histoire de lui cramer un peu les tifs, puis j'enchaînais en me jetant sur lui. Résultat, un beau vol plané. Je répétais l'opération encore une fois ou deux. Prenant plaisir à le voir s'étaler comme une bouse. C'est ce que ce bougre s'accrochait, malgré sa faiblesse pitoyable. Allez, je suis pas vache, un bon coup d'espadon de Lynel bien placé...

Ouuui ! Il ne bouge plus, il est kaputt ! Terminé le petit emmerdeur qui vient squatter mon domaine. Et prendre une phot de moi, en plus ? Qu'il soit content que je ne l'ai pas démembré...

Les jeunes de nos jours, quel manque de savoir-vivre, je vous jure...

 **Deuxième round**

Il y a un intrus. Un intrus sur mon territoire, je vous dis ! A il va comprendre sa douleur !

Mais... mais... mais... C'est, heu... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Ça ressemble au blanc-bec de l'autre fois, il y a des lunes, sauf que son visage n'est plus pareil. Ce visage me rappelle quelque chose. Un truc que j'ai vaguement aperçu lorsque j'allais m'abreuver à une source d'eau. Cette crinière... Noooon, ne me dites pas que Ganon a fait des expériences et qu'il a cloné des humains, ces faiblards, avec nous, les plus fort d'Hyrule ! Sacrilège !...

En tout cas, il me regarde, je le regarde. Ni l'un comme l'autre ne savons sur quel pied danser. Quand tout à coup, il fait un mouvement avec son bouclier. Ah ah. Je le savais que c'était pour combattre ! Aussitôt je bande mon arc. Evidemment je l'envoie valdinguer en l'air, je lui crache mes flammes, bref je lui fait la totale, pas qu'il soit venus pour rien.

Mais... mais aïe, Aïe, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces flèches ? Des flèches explosives ?

Et il fait un soleil de tout les diable aujourd'hui, pas de pluie... Maudite météo !

Ah l'ordure, il m'a eu, il m'a touché. J'essaie de contre-attaquer, pas moyen Sans doute sous le coup de l'émotion, de la peur voire de la panique, le voilà qui me décoche toutes les flèches qu'il a . Et bam et boum et bam...

Au bout d'un moment, assailli de toute part par ces explosion, je finis par rendre l'âme et par m'évaporer en ombre.

Des nimbes, j'entends mon adversaire crier victoire, tout content.

Ouais ben il sera moins content quand il verra que je lui ai laissé à peine mon arme et mon bouclier. Pour corne et sabot, tu repassera, petit.

On a la vengeance qu'on peut.

 **Troisième round**

Le revoilà. A nouveau. Ce freluquet avec son visage de Lynel. Je commence à rugir, histoire de lui faire comprendre que cette fois je ne suis pas dupe. Il fait un mouvement avec la tablette accrochée à sa ceinture et … Je me retrouve figé. Paralysé, impuissant, incapable de bouger un muscle. J'avais déjà dit , aux autres Lynels que si ça m'arrivait, ne pas hésiter à m'éliminer : être un infirme, non merci !

Pour revenir au combat, voilà que ce jeune humain par fair-play pour deux sous profite de mon immobilité pour me décocher une flèche, banale flèche de bois, en plein dans le front. Une fois le sort levé, j'en ressens la douleur et met pattes à terre. Une seconde, juste une seconde. Mais, hé ! Non mais ça va pas ! Cet enfoiré a sauté sur mon dos ! Et voilà qu'il se met à me frapper avec un brise-roc. Au bout d'un moment, heureusement, j'arrive à me dégager.

Et voilà qu'il remet ça, je suis encore paralysé... Ce lâche, alors que je ne peux rien faire, vient vers moi et m'assaille avec son bris-roc. Je veux... je veux lui rendre... la monnaie de sa pièce... Il faut...

Malgré moi je pousse un rugissement d'agonie. Ce n'est pas possible, pas aussi facilement, non... C'est le plus faible, comment un faible comme lui aurait pu...

Ah tu crois m'avoir eu, jeune freluquet. Attends de t'en prendre au Lynels bleus et blancs, ce sera un autre paie de manches. Quand à moi, je te retrouverai, et crois moi, tu comprendras pas pourquoi tu ne t'es pas suicidé après notre combat.

Parce que je n'attends qu'elle. Notre bienfaitrice. Sa couleur rouge éveille notre goût du sang. Tu ne pourras pas y échapper ! À la Lune de Sang !


	3. Chapter 3

Les aventures et les personnages de Zelda dans Breath of the Wild appartiennent à NINTENDO

 **Un héros très doué**

— Link. Link...

— ...

— Link...

J'émets un grognement de bouledogue mal luné.

— _Et oh, Link !_

Bien réveillé pour le coup, je me frotte la tête. Nan mais ça va pas de réveiller les gens comme ça ? Je regarde autour de moi. Suis-je en train de devenir fou ? Une voix me parle mais je vois personne...

Cette voix mystérieuse m'enjoint de me lever et d'aller à la rencontre de mon destin.

Bon ben j'ai compris, c'est l'heure d'aller au taf... Je la sens mal...

Effectivement je me retrouve, vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon usés jusqu'à la corde (mais qui a prévu de telles fringues pour moi ?), en train de gravir des collines, de parcourir des plaines... Tuer des Bokoblins rouges n'a pas vraiment posé de problème, en revanche, pour ce qui était des bleus... Bref, disons que j'ai eu du mal à m'en débarrasser. La prochaine fois que j'en vois, je change de cap.

Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de tablette Sheikah ? Le premier module que j'y ai installé, le Polar truc, il m'a fallu de looongues minutes pour apprendre à m'en servir. Ils devraient fournir une notice explicative avec ce machin. Mais non, débrouille-toi tout seul.

Aïe, nouvel ennemi. Cette fois, c'est un monstre plus grand que les Bokoblins, et il a une drôle de tête, ou de museau, je ne sais pas trop. Il est plus violent aussi. Je... bon ben il est impossible à tuer, je dois battre en retraite. J'apprendrais plus tard qu'il s'agissait d'un Moblin.

Je marche, tranquillement, lorsque soudain, tadam ! Le sol de pierre se soulève, comme s'il était en vie ! Mais c'est impossible ! Si j'en crois la musique stressante qui résonne alors, pas de doute, c'est encore un ennemi. Et là je me dis : « cours Forrest, cours ! ». Il me faut épuiser toute mon endurance, dans la panique, pour parvenir à le semer. Et cette musique de film d'horreur...

Je rencontre un prince, rien que ça ! Il me supplie de l'aider. Bon, après tout j'ai rien d'autre à faire. Je cherche donc le village des Zoras. Au cours de mes pérégrinations, je tombe sur une espèce de... heu... gros machin en train de... _dormir ?_ Je ne sais ce que c'est mais je ne résiste pas à l'envie de le titiller avec une flèche. Anticipant mon plaisir, je m'avance, bande mon arc Boko et lui tire une flèche en plein dedans. Voilà qu'il se réveille, se lève et...

 _Maman !_ C'est quoi ce monstre ? Il est aussi grand qu'un immeuble ! Et apparemment c'est un ennemi. Courage, fuyons ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de le déranger ?

Une fois hors de portée de ce monstre colossal, je retrouve mon souffle. Et reprend ma quête.

Cet ennemi n'est ni le premier ni le dernier. Après lui, j'ai affaire à toute une bande de Lézalfos électriques. Chaque coup me fait perdre mon arme, en plus de me faire perdre de l'énergie vitale. Mais quelles sal***ies !

Ouf, j'ai quand même réussi à les passer.

Chez les Zoras, je m'essaie à l'art du plongeon. Seulement, chaque fois que je veux sauter, vlan, voilà ma paravoile qui s'ouvre. Screugneugneu. Ah quand même, je réussi, pas trop tôt.

On me demande de faire un reportage animalier. Bon, pourquoi pas, ça doit ne pas être très dangereux s'il s'agit de photographier une bestiole.

Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'étais en train de photographier cet être mi-homme mi-cheval, quand je l'ai vu bander son arc. Des flèches électriques ont plu sur moi. Puis il s'est précipité vers moi et... c'est le trou noir. Non. Ne me dites pas... qu'il m'a eu, qu'il m'a tué ! Mais j'ai rien vu venir ! Je me souviens même pas de son premier coup.

Bon, ok. Ennemi numéro quatre à éviter. Et _celui-là_ , de toute urgence ! Quoi qu'après celui-là, un Moblin me semble aisé à éliminer...

Et me voilà sur le dos du prince Sidon, lequel fend l'eau en direction de cette créature, Vah'Ruta. Il me dit d'utiliser mes flèches pour détruire son système de défense. Oui mais je sais pas viser moi ! Jusqu'à présent, chaque fois que j'essayais, je mettais trois plombes à ajuster mon tir, ce qui donnait toujours à l'ennemi le temps de me mettre un coup.

Je... j'ai réussi ? Je suis entré dans la créature divine, j'ai pu tirer mes flèches ? Ça alors !

Après avoir erré dans cette machine géante, cherché et trouvé avec parfois difficulté les terminaux de contrôle, je me retrouve face à L'Ombre d'Eau de Ganon (oui il paraît que c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle).

Punaise, le mal de chien qu'elle me donne ! Bon, la première partie, passe encore. Quoique. Mais ensuite... Cette enflure m'envoie des blocs de glace. Un passe encore, mais plusieurs ! Je dois les neutraliser avec Cryonis, mais évidemment, le temps que je vise un bloc, celui-ci peut largement me toucher et me faire basculer dans la flotte. Je me dépêche de nager pour remonter sur la terre ferme. Et, à peine suis-je hors de l'eau que rebelote : à nouveau les blocs de glace. Moi pas savoir viser, moi dans l'eau, et on recommence.

Finalement, après bien des efforts, le miracle survient. Alléluia. J'arrive pas à en croire mes yeux lorsque je vois ce réceptacle de cœur. Ce n'est pas possible que j'ai réussi, pas moi. Je ne compte pas les fois où ce satané monstre m'a mis game over. Et c'est moi qui ai fini par l'avoir.

Tout content, je saute de joie.

Tout content, je file chez Impa pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Qui me rappelle qu'il y a encore trois autres créatures divines à apaiser.

 _Quoi ? Nooooooon !_


End file.
